bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Razeluxe91/Just Me Writing down Future Zanpakuto for Van...(feel free to comment)
Again...this is just me getting down my idea while its in my head. Feel free to offer any advise...criticism just leave on my talk page. Thanks a million =D Tensūshin (点数心, Heart of Mana): Shikai : Shikai Special Ability: Compacting the actual extent of his capabilities of his spiritual energy into an excessively dense yet abnormally fragile form, Van's specialized and distinctive zanpakuto enables him to materialize various constructs reminiscent of extant swords, possessing an incomprehensibly sharp edge around the entirety of their exterior contours. The exact dimensions of the resultant blades conform to what Van believes the present circumstances necessitate, meaning that the fabricated weapon can even extend to obscene lengths if so required, seemingly without consequence to the ease at which they can be manipulated due to their composition literally acting as an extension of Van himself. However, despite whatever incarnation the blade, or potentially blades, ultimately adopts, its indivertibly razor-sharp edge means that it is capable of slicing through the majority of materials effortlessly. In spite of the tremendous offensive capabilities of this respective technique, the swords remain relatively delicate and can be shattered almost instantaneously if struck unexpectedly. Occasionally Van chooses not to solidify his zanpakuto ability, preferring to instead project the aura and thus conduct the subsequent cut with a simple motion of his blade but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary. By controlling the minute alteration of the specific frequency at which the molecular structure that comprises the entirety of his zanpakuto's composition vibrates, Van allows himself, his zanpakuto, and any objects he maintains direct contact with to effortlessly phase through the majority of solid materials, without inflicting irreparable damage to either of the articles in question. The limitations of this ability extend beyond solely inorganic substances and Van takes particular pleasure in utilizing it to conduct the vicious removal of a targeted individual’s organs, while leaving the remainder of the intended victim intact. These abnormal capabilities also confer numerous advantageous defensive properties upon their manipulator, by enabling him to effectively become momentarily unassailable if he perceives an attack before it occurs, either by becoming intangible and simply permitting the offending object to harmlessly continue along its current trajectory or by depositing himself within a suitably durable construction. In actuality Van's corporal form does not in fact pass definitively through the relevant items but instead conforms to the dimensions of said object, whereby he can assimilate his body into the immediate surroundings and deposit discrete portions of his entity within the confines of the present terrain. This offers a further level of protection as Van can displace the correct positioning of his vital components, while reinforcing those that cannot be relocated with a small amount of the presently fused material. :: Through the process of withdrawing his katana from its respective scabbard, before rapidly performing a swift cut and replacing the blade in a single controlled motion, Van is able to materialize hundreds of sharpened swords that seemingly levitate above a specific predetermined location. These blades emit a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation but despite the evident danger they possess from being suspended precariously above the intended victims, both of these qualities serve only to belie the techniques true nature. The attack's actual threat lies within its fragility, which results in the production of numerous razor-sharp shards that descend downwards when disturbed by the adversaries' reiatsu, subsequently mincing the enemy to pieces as they surround the intended foe granting very little room for escape. :: Utilizing a simplistic thrusting or slashing motion, Van is capable of momentarily fabricating the tip of solidified blade at a precise distance away from his actual destination, in order to penetrate or slice an intended target. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable to the majority of observers until the actual cut has occurred, leaving little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. :: Through the integration of the entirety of the blade of his zanpakuto into the surrounding environment, Van is capable of materializing an innumerable quantity of blades emanating from any of the superficial surfaces within the immediate vicinity, fabricated by an appropriate combination of a minute proportion of his zanpakutos own distinct molecules and the assimilated substance. Each of these individual blades possesses similar properties to Van's base weapon evident of their capability to extend extensively in length; however, more importantly they still retain the faculty to utilize Van's respective fundamental ability. As these extremities are primarily exploited in order to shred and cleave the present foe, the aforementioned attribute increases the efficiency at which these aims can be achieved, as far greater vital and secure interior anchors such as the muscular structure can be pierced. During this process Van emits no detectable presence or even any spiritual energy making it difficult for adversaries to ascertain his exact inhabited destination, significantly reducing their opportunity to initiate a successful counter. Category:Blog posts